psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Szondi Test
The Szondi test is a psychological measure named after its Hungarian creator, Léopold Szondi in the Eötvös Loránd University in Budapest Hungary. It is a projective personality test, similar to the well-known Rorschach test. The test consists of a series of 48 different photographs of the faces of mental patients. The subject is instructed to choose the two most appealing and unappealing photos. The photos the subject chooses will supposedly reflect his or her own pathology. Szondi further broke down the results into four different vectors: a homosexual/sadistic, epileptic/hysterical, catatonic/paranoid and depressive/manic. Szondi believed that people are inherently attracted to people similar to them . His theory of genotropism states that there are specific genes that regulate mate selection, and that similarly-gened individuals would seek each other out. References *Abaffy, M. (1971). Psychological problems on a ward for patients with severe respiratory difficulties: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 28(4) 1971, 538-546. *Adam, F., Laszlo, B., & Gyorgy, R. (2005). Image processing and analysis on Szondi's-test pictures: Pszichologia: Az MTA Pszichologiai Intezetenek folyoirata Vol 25(4) 2005, 347-366. *Andrade, L. (1976). The epilepsies and the Szondi test: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(5) May 1976, 669-688. *Becker, A. F., & Lazzarotto, G. D. (1997). The Szondi Test in the selection process: Aletheia No 5 1997, 42-50. *Birouste, J., Garmeni, R., Hauc, G., & Henry, M. (1992). The Szondi test: Psychoanalytic theory and clinical method: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 45(406) Mar-Jun 1992, 501-513. *Booth, Kerry G. (1967) A Study of the Factorial Stimulus Qualities of the Szondi Photographs as Measured by the Semantic Differential. Thesis (M.S.) University of Oklahoma. *Borg, J. (1990). The masculinity-femininity of twins measured with the test of Szondi: Psykologia Vol 25(3) 1990, 206-211. *Borg, J. G. (1968) On Perception of Photoportraits of Abnormal Individuals; a Study of the Szondi Collection by Parallel. Tampere, Tampereen Yliopisto. Series: Acta Universitatis Tamperensis. Ser. A, V. 21 *Borg, J. G. (1973) Physiognomy, Facial Expressions and Abnormality; Studies with Photomaterial. Tampere, Tampereen Yliopisto, Series Acta Universitatis Tamperensis. Ser. A, V. 52. *Bucher, R. (1975). The classification of depressive states and the Szondi test: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(3) Mar 1975, 317-345. *Bucher, R. E. (1978). Transference issues in the group administration of the Szondi Test: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 11(4) 1978, 387-411. *Bucher, R. E. (1980). The psychomotor development of Brazilian children: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia Vol 32(3) Jul-Sep 1980, 73-97. *Chamorro Gundin, F. (1974). Comparative experiences with the Rorschach psychodiagnostic test and the Szondi test: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 29(127) Mar-Apr 1974, 311-323. *Csillag, M. (1996). The pharmacotherapeutically resistant temporal-lobe epileptics: Follow up study with the use of the Szondi test: Pszichologia: Az MTA Pszichologiai Intezetenek folyoirata Vol 16(3) 1996, 271-287. *Dubois, D. (1993). A posthumous psychological study: The Rorschach test and suicide: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 47(416) Jul-Aug 1993-1994, 440-445. *Dzhereliyevskaya, M. A., & Shmelev, A. G. (1991). Personal constructs in the semantics of Szondi's photoportraits: Vestnik Moskovskogo Universiteta - Seriya 14: Psikhologiya No 2 Apr-Jun 1991, 31-41. *Goncalves, B., & Alves, M. H. (1994). The responses of deaf adolescents and young adults to the Szondi Test: Analise Psicologica Vol 12(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 529-537. *Grunner, O. (1976). Analysis of destiny in psychiatry and psychotherapy: I. Correlations with clinical diagnosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(1) Jun 1976, 31-47. *Grunner, O. (1976). "Analysis of destiny" in psychiatry and psychotherapy: II. Correlations with the general psychopathological level: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(2) Jul 1976, 243-254. *Hill, V. T. (2004). The Szondi Test with Children: A critical evaluation of theory and practice. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hobi, V. (1972). Szondi Test performance of addicts: Praxis der Psychotherapie Vol 17(2) Apr 1972, 54-65. *Honti B, L. (1979). Experiments with the two-profile Szondi-test: I. Sequential technique: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 36(5) 1979, 487-497. *Honti B, L. (1980). Examinations with the two-profile Szondi test: II. Analogous indexes of the Szondi test: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 37(5) 1980, 481-492. *Kiely, M. C. (1981). Review of Leopold Szondi, son test, sa doctrine: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 26 (1), Jan, 1981. *Larome, A., & Peltier, F.-X. (1986). The fate of the Szondi test in France: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 144(8) Sep-Oct 1986, 869-876. *Lecamp, M., & Perrot, N. (1992). Test space, subject's space: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 45(406) Mar-Jun 1992, 514-518. *Matsubara, Y. (1991). A study on the character of alcoholics by "Experimental Diagnostics of Drives (the Szondi Test)": The investigation of drive class, proportional relations of latencies, drive formula, quantitative tension, syndrome, variations of the middle: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 29(2) 1991, 39-53. *McDowell, S. G. (1985). Analysis of responses by normal and emotionally handicapped students to photographs of abnormal personality types: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McQuade, M. M. (2008). A survey of chronic disease by means of the Szondi test. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Melon, J. (1971). The Szondi test in psychosomatic research: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 4(2) 1971, 187-195. *Melon, J. (1975). Reflections on the psychosomatic structure and its approach by means of Rorschach and Szondi tests: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 8(1) 1975, 33-46. *Melon, J. (1980). The Szondian view of latency: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 13(2) 1980, 140-159. *Melon, J. (1989). The Szondi test and schizophrenia: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(7) May 1989, 867-870. *Melon, J., & Bourdouxhe, S. (1973). The Szondi test and psychosomatic illness: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 6(1) 1973, 5-25. *Melon, J., Lebas, A., & Lieutenant, L. (1973). Aging in schizophrenia: A clinical study using the Rorschach and Szondi tests: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 73(1) Jan 1973, 155-184. *Nastovic, I. (1974). Szondi's test as an auxiliary mean in making a diagnosis of epilepsy: Neuropsihijatrija Vol 22(1-4) 1974, 127-132. *Nastovic, I. (1975). The ego-psychological aspect of latent psychoses: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 7(1) 1975, 103-112. *Okuno, T. (1981). Study on Cain and Abel with the Szondi Test: Japanese Journal of Criminal Psychology Vol 17(1-2) Mar 1981, 43-47. *Peterson, C. A. (2004). Brief, book, software & test announcements: Szondi's personality theory in the year 2000: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 83(1) Aug 2004, 84-85. *Schurmans, D. (1980). Looking, discourse, and the Face of the Other: Feuillets Psychiatriques de Liege Vol 13(4) 1980, 455-465. *Studer, F. (1974). Drugs and the Szondi Test: A comparative study of drug addicts and alcoholics: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(3) Oct 1974, 435-440. *Szondi, L., Moser, U. and Webb, M. W. (1959) The Szondi Test in Diagnosis, Prognosis and Treatment. Philadelphia/Montreal: J. B. Lippincott Company. *Vargha, A. (1979). An experimental study of the factors of the Szondi Test: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 36(5) 1979, 498-511. *Vargha, A. (1994). New data on the psychometry of the Szondi test: Pszichologia: Az MTA Pszichologiai Intezetenek folyoirata Vol 14(2) 1994, 199-268. External links * Faces of Madness: Seeing abnormality through photography (Explanation of test with photographs + extensive bibliography) * Homepage of Szondi-Institute (in German) * Homepage of CEP (Centre d’Etudes Pathoanalytiques) * Scoring-spreadsheet in Excel and Openoffice Calc format. Can be set to English, French, German, Dutch * A minor online version of the test (in French) * Computer implementation (in Russian) * Computer implementation (in Japan) Category:Clinical psychology tests Category:Projective personality measures